


【JayTim】A Peaceful Night

by kizuna030



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, I used Grammarly!!, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is like canon Tim, Translate by Google and Apple and myself, but not bald Tim in AK, mentioned of past touturing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim is the light of Jason's hard life.(Translated into English from my old works.)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	【JayTim】A Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【JayTim】A Peaceful Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859010) by [kizuna030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030). 



> So...I'm planning on translating my own works into English.
> 
> But since I'm not a English-native speaker, and I wrote in traditional Chinese.  
> I am working on so many new JayTim fictions (of course in Chinese Ver.)  
> I may not have the time and ability to translate my whole work into English
> 
> Thus, I will use Google translate, and Apple traneslate to translate my works into English first.  
> Due to some translating problems, I will check on and correct some mistakes to make sure it's okay to read in English.  
> After that I will Grammarly my works. hahaha
> 
> Hope that you will enjoy my fictions, I know I am not very good at writing JayTim  
> But......I'm really into them. Still trying my best!

"If the old man knew, he wouldn't be pleased about this, baby bird." Jason Todd looked at his little red bird who was now resting on his couch. Tim Drake, hugging his computer, comfortably surrounded himself with pillows and carefully studied the recent investigation. He looked so serious when he was investigating, and Jason thought that it was kind of cute though.

The boy didn’t lift his eyes to look at him, in response to the voice he could hear. "I miss you." Hearing his words, Tim subconsciously wanted to argue that he didn’t care about Bruce Wayne’s opinion, but he did. He couldn't lie to Jason either. Jason frowned when his boyfriend admitted it so easily. Jason can't help but raise his eyebrows for Tim's confession so frankly, which feels a bit strange.

Normally, Jason would love to have a nice bath, then go to bed after his patrol. But now his secret boyfriend is lying on his couch and acted so weird. During his resurrection, he resented Bruce, Dick, Barbara, and even Tim, and all those who did not go to save him in the Arkham Asylum, and those who replaced him.

When everything in Arkham was settled, Gotham got back on track. When Jason first saw Tim, he wanted to kill the boy who was one size smaller than him. He knew he would kill him. Fortunately, he stopped that thought at the time, otherwise, he would regret what he had lost. Thank God he didn't do that, or he would regret it for the rest of his life. Tim was the light of his fucked-up life, and the only reason he was still alive. When everyone abandoned him, only Tim was willing to give a helping hand and pull himself out of the swamp, though Jason wanted to kill him a few times, and didn't mind being muddy.

Jason didn't know what the little bird was thinking about now. All he wanted to do is to hold him and brighten him. He walked to the boy's side, closed the laptop, and casually placed it on the coffee table beside the sofa. Jason immediately caught the dull boy into his arms, let him sit on his lap with his head resting on his chest, and adjusted his position against the armrest of the sofa.

It was clear that the boy was stiff in his arms, so Jason had to ask as lightly as possible. "What happened?" One of Jason’s hands wrapped around Tim's slender waist and the other big hand swept the boy's hair. Carefully massage Tim’s scalp with his fingertips, and kiss the boy's cheek, in order to relax the nervous Tim. However, Tim only buried his head deeper on Jason's chest, his hands grasped his shoulder and he was unwilling to let go.

Realizing that Tim didn't intend to speak, Jason suppressed the urge to continue to ask Tim and waited for the lover to speak. Jason was never a patient man, but God knew all of his patience had been already given to Tim, especially what he did after he came back to life, which made him more determined to treat his boys well.

Tim gradually relaxed under Jason's comfort and kisses, and finally, spit out a word carefully. "Does it still hurt...?" The words buried in Jason's chest were so bored that he could hardly pass into Jason's ear, and the man had to ask the boy what he had just said. The words buried in Jason's chest were so light that he could hardly pass into Jason's ear, and the man had to ask the boy what he had just said. At this moment Tim lifted his face, and the dark sapphire threw into the green lake, filled with colors that made Jason sad.

Since Tim was buried on his chest so hard, his face was a bit reddened right now. Jason couldn't help but put his hands on his face. He was never gonna admit out loud, but he was really obsessed with the feeling of touching Tim's baby fat face. "I ask...Does it still hurt?" Jason tilted his head, not quite understanding what Tim’s meant. Tim raised his hand and wanted to touch Jason's left face. The man subconsciously dodged back, he didn't want his mark to be touched by anyone. As if he was struck by lightning, Tim immediately retracted his hand, and reflexively responded, "I'm sorry..."

They never mentioned that when Jason was tortured by Joker in Arkham, it was hard to talk about for both of them. Jason probably has a clue about Tim's sudden anomaly, but to be honest, he was not ready to mention it himself. "There is nothing you need to be sorry for, baby bird." Jason tried to hook up a smile and soothe Tim, but that obviously failed because the grayness in those dark blue eyes became more obvious.

Tim bit his lower lip, worried that he would say something that would touch him. "I saw it, Jason...I watched those videos...I..." Even if Jason was not with Tim at that time, the way Joker treated his victim. It made Tim feel so sick. It also made Tim unable to sleep well, not to mention that it was Jason, his boyfriend. Joker was not only torturing him, but the lunatic's purpose was also to break Jason's soul, and this thought made Tim almost suffocated.

When Tim mentioned the videos, Jason felt the blood in his veins clot instantly, and he still clearly remembered the fear and the pain. He didn't know who would see him in such a humble situation, but he hoped someone would save him because of seeing these videos, and this had never happened, he had lost all hope.

Jason can still feel Joker's mockery of him, the pain when the crowbar hit him hard. He tried to crawl away like a pathetic bug, but he failed, again and again. He was so weak back then, Joker made sure he knew that. Jason was immersed in his fear, and it was Tim's voice that pulled him back to reality. "Jay? Jason? Say something……" Tim shook Jason's body and kept calling his name, hoping to get a response.

"Yea, I'm here……" Jason responded weakly but tightened the grip on the boy's arms unconsciously as if he were afraid that the boy would be taken away. "I’m sorry, I wish I was by your side at that time, I should have come to rescue you..." Tim buried himself in Jason's neck and hugged him hard, hoping to let the man know that he was here now, and he didn't need to be afraid anymore.

Jason turned his head to bury himself in Tim’s long black hair, wantonly absorbing the smell of a boy, which was like the smell of home, reminding him that he was no longer in the Arkham Asylum. Tim was his reality, everything about him. They shared a comfortable silence, hugging each other like the end of the world until Jason found his voice. "This is not something you can control... Now I know ... But don't leave me. Tim, never leave me." Jason had lost too many things in his life, his parents, Bruce, Robin’s identity, and even his life. If life was cruel enough to it took Tim away, he would never be okay again. Even though Lazarus Pit could bring back his life, there would be no soul left in his body.

Tim distanced himself from Jason a little so that he could look into the man's eyes again. Tim stared at the green lake and said cautiously and firmly to her lover, "I will never leave you, Jason." Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. While he opened his eyes, he took Tim's hand and put it on his left face. The young boy immediately widened in bright eyes and almost wanted to pull his hand out.

"It's okay, I only want to be touched by you." Jason was still uncomfortable when someone touched his scar, but he is persuading himself that it's Tim. He needed to accept the scars on his face and the torture he has experienced. When Tim's fingertips touched the J on his face, Jason seemed to be terrified, and then exhaled like a sigh. "I love you, Jason. No matter what you look like." Tim carefully depicted the uneven skin, carefully leaning on the other person’s scar and giving a kiss. Even if Jason has experienced so many things, he will still be in love with Jason.

Jason gave Tim a smirk and said, "Even if I look like a penguin?" Even though Tim was used to the sudden destructive atmosphere of the lover, he rolled his eyes habitually. He knew that Jason wanted to ease the atmosphere, and Tim followed his words and said, "Nope, if you look like him, I will not lay my eyes on you." The man immediately hugged Tim and turned on the narrow couch, leaving the little boy lying on the couch. He carefully pressed himself on Tim with his strong body and constantly kissed Tim’s cheek forcefully.

Tim was amused by his childish behavior and finally showed his first smile tonight, laughing with his hands on the man's face, trying to push him away from him. "Surrender! I surrender! Haha, even if you look like a penguin, I still love you!" After finally getting a satisfactory reply, Jason smiled triumphantly and kissed Tim's lips softly. His tenderness nearly made Tim meltdown.

"I love you, Tim, thank you." Jason lowered his head and kissed the boy's mouth, who naturally opened his mouth so that the man could taste him. They share kisses and then drown in this peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooooo in love with the Arkham Knight's storyline,  
> definitely going to write more AK AU.
> 
> Just read Three Jokers #2 today after I had translate this fic into English.  
> I cried in the office's restroom........  
> It hurts. Damn it.


End file.
